The Speech
by ohgreatstoryteller13
Summary: This is the next part to XxanieXx's story The Secret's Out. I don't own her story but i do own this idea. Please read and review but read her story first to get it.


**A/n: I don't own Twilight or this story i just wanted my idea for the next chapter this story belongs to XxAnieXx **

**The Secret's Out **

The Speech!

Bella's Point of view

Days went by. I kept visiting Edward on a daily basses but when i got to the prison I saw the worst thing ever. One Edward in a room, where people were dressed in weird clothing and poking at him. Edward looked irrated yet there was deep depression in his eyes after Alice was gone. It still hurt that Alice is gone but still I can't take this anymore. This got to stop. I had my books and clothing for Edward. I brought them for him so he'll feel more comfortable. But seeing them acting as Edward was an alien really hurt me. I can't take this anymore.

They were done and shoved Edward in his cell. He looked like he was in hell. That's where he was in this prison Hell hole.

The guy in the suite looked at me.

"Wow Bella why are you visiting this weird creature?" He said. and made a disgusting look at Edward.

I was outraged

"One This creature has a name and It's Edward. And he's not a creature he's like everybody else. Just a little bit different and maybe a little stronger. But does that have to mean you put him in jail. He didn't do anything wrong. I love this man." I was sooo mad at this guy i wanted to punch him.

Charlie and other police offersers came in to see what was wrong.

"Bella Calm down." Charlie said putting his hand on my shoulder. But ignored him. I just looked at Edward. He was looking at me with sarrow that he was trying so hard to hide but he couldn't. I can't take it anymore. Seeing him like this.

"Calm down, You want me to calm down. I will not calm down until i get my point across. It's in the Bill Of Rights that I have the freedom to speech." I said

"Bells fine speak i can't take that away from you." Charlie said with a sigh.

I looked at the police with disgust.

"How could you be so cruel? You should be ashamed of your selves. Yes Edward's different, Yes Edward's a vampire, But is it wrong to be different. Yes he has super strength, yes he can read minds. But isn't that the whole part of being different. Edward should be let free of this hell hole. You guys are torchering this poor man when he hasn't done anything-" I was inturupted by a man

"Edward killed people for his own selfishness." With that i had to laugh.

"What kind of people are you? He hasn't killed anyone. He doesn't drink human blood. He drinks animal blood. And I'm so proud of him for that. He works hard to not kill us because he thinks that he's a monster if he killed an innocent human being. I'm actually proof that Edward cares for us like anybody would. To Edward my blood is sweeter than any other human on earth. And Am I dead? No! Edward cares about me so much that he would hate himself so much if he hurt me. Edward and I went through challenge after challenge and yes I nearly almost died but Edward saves me. He actually loves me so much that he left me to save me from who he was. But it didn't work out for both of us. He came back. Edward is different. But I'm different. Everyone is different. Edward maybe a vampire but he's just like anybody else on the inside. And to put someone in Jail because they're a little bit different is so despicable.**(A/N wordly wise word Despicable =))** I say you let him go so he can go on and what he wants in the world." I took a deep breath and I looked at Edward. He was shocked, surprised that i stood up for him. I love him so much i would do that anytime.

Charlie clapped his hands. "Bella you are right. There's nothing wrong with being different. I say Edward gets to go."

Edward picked his head up surprised and happy. Charlie took the key and opened the cell bar door. And let Edward go. He uncuffed him.

"Thank you thank you thank you" Edward said and walked out

Edward ran to his car I followed.

Then Edward paused and noticed i was right behind him.

"Hey." I said

Edward just walked over and picked me up and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was very passionate. He broke the kiss so i can breath.

"Thank you so much. Bella I love you so much. What you did. What you said. I don't deserve you. You are so amazing, caring, beautiful, loving-" i interrupted him by covering his mouth with my hand.

"Edward. I'm your fiance. I can't just see you get hurt and not do anything to help. I couldn't take it anymore seeing you so misrable in there when you did nothing wrong. It's my job to help you out when you're down. To pick you up when you fall. I love you more than anything."

Edward took my hand that was covering his mouth and put it up to his cheek and then put it down to press his lips to mine. When we pushed away he put his forehead to mine and said

"My Bella. You're my angle. My greatness. My everything. I love you more than the world."

This put me to tears. Happy tears. He smiled and swept the tears away. He picked me up and then took me to my car.

We drove away. Happy and both so in love with the other.


End file.
